Like A Drama
by Leeyapark
Summary: "kau cantik sekali baek"-luhan/"lulu kiss me! please"-baekhyun/"jangan di sini"-baekhyun/"Tentu saja aku appanya dia darah dagingku"-chanyeol. Sebuah kisah klasik keluarga yang lumayan Rumit tapi bisa teratasi. WARNING GS NC21 ! BRomance Straight ! Lesbi ! CHANBAEK LUBAEK 1Shoot


**Park Lilly Present.**

 **Cast : - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun (Fem!)**

 **\- Xi (Park) Luha** **n (Tomboy)**

 **Length : ONESHOOT !**

 **Disclaimer : Themselves** , **Pinjam**

 **WARNING GENDERSWITCH ! Don't like Don't Read !**

Hanlim Senior High School sekolah Swasta elit dan salah satu sekolah Swasta favorit seantero Korea Selatan, sekolah dengan murid yang berkualitas tidak hanya otak, fisik pun juga. Seperti halnya sosok siswi populer HSHS yang dikenal dengan Kepintaran, kecantikannya yang natural dan sifat polosnya juga tubuhnya yang bisa dikatakan mungil tidak pendek dan tidak tinggi pula, dengan point plus tubuh yang berisi dan besar dibagian tertentu, gadis dengan tinggi 160cm ini bernama Byun Baekhyun sahabat baik dari Park Luhan gadis cantik dan tampan disaat bersamaan karena luhan adalah seorang gadis dengan tingkah dan style yang biasa kaum adam tampilkan, bahkan seragam yang ia kenakan pun seragam untuk siswa laki-laki tidak jarang pula ia di nasehati oleh beberapa guru untuk memberinya seragam yang sesuai gendernya namun luhan tetap lah luhan tetap teguh pada pendirian. Bukan apa-apa guru-guru pun tidak bisa mengelak jika salah satu muridnya ini menolak bahkan mereka tidak berani melawan seujung kukupun karena luhan adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik Hanlim Senior High School. Mereka tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaan sia-sia karena untuk bisa mengajar di Sekolah ini tidak mudah bahkan banyak sekali tes-tes yang harus mereka lalui.

sepasang sahabat berbeda tinggi badan itu sedang bercanda-canda di bangku sekitaran lapangan outdoor Basket, Ya ini adalah jadwal eskul Basket yang diikuti Luhan untuk Basket putri di sekolah ini sedangkan baekhyun mengikuti Eskul seni dengan bidang Musik dan jadwalnya adalah esok hari jadi untuk sekarang ia menemani Luhan.

"luhannie yakk! jangan mengangguku"

"habis kau itu menggemaskan eoh, kenapa tidak fokus padaku hemm kau disini untuk menemaniku bukan? kenapa masih saja not angka yang tidak jelas itu kau perhatiakan baekkie-ya~"

Sedari tadi luhan tidak henti-hentinnya mengganggu baekhyun entah mengendurkan kuncirnya ataupun mengelus-elus pipi bersihnya dengan ibu jarinya atau sesekali ia mencium bahu mungil gadis itu, jika di lihat dari jauh mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. baekhyun yang sedang duduk melafalkan not-not angka sedangkan luhan yang duduk di samping kanannya memeluk pinggang langsing baekhyun sambil menghalau rambut baekhyun yang sesekali berjatuhan ke belakang telinga baekhyun.

"kau cantik sekali baek" ucap luhan sambil mengelus pipi chubby baekhyun

baekhyun yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke arah luhan. Tersenyum menangkupkan pipi tirus luhan.

"kau itu lebih cantik luhannie lihat jika rambut ini panjang sepertiku pasti kau akan sangat cantik hehe" kekeh baekhyun sembari menyisir rambut cepak percis lelaki luhan.

"kenapa kau terlihat seperti ibuku baby hem~"

"ya! aku ini ibu mu Cha! minum dan bawa tasmu kita pulang sekarang, ugh~ kau bau sekali"

"benarkah aku bau hem? sini biar ku peluk" luhan memeluk baekhyun dari belakang

"ahhh luhannie kau bau aisshh" ujar baekhyun berusaha melepaskan lengan luhan

"hahahahahah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **at Mension Park**

"AKUUU PULANGGGG" teriak luhan membahan ketika memasuki rumahnya.

"hei noona bisa tidak kau tidak berteriak" jawab seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari arah dapur.

"MWOYAAA? DADDYYYY"

teriak luhan memeluk erat tubuh daddynya. Betapa bahagianya luhan selama 2 tahun ini daddy nya baru menginjakkan kakinya lagi dirumah ini, daddy nya terlalu sibuk mengurusi perusahaan yang berada di luar negeri seperti german,rusia dan negara eropa lainnya, daddy nya Park Chanyeol pria matang berusia 36 tahun pengusaha yang sukses di usia muda telah memilik banyak cabang perusahaan tekstil yang ia kelola dan dua sekolah populer di negara kelahirannya dan negara tirai bambu China. Ia mendapatkan luhan saat melakukan kesalahan dulu pada tetangganya gadis mungil dan cantik yang ia sukai namun si gadis lebih menganggapnya sahabat bahkan saat mengandung luhan, si gadis berdarah cina bernama Michelle Chen rencananya mereka akan menikah setelah luhan lahir walaupun disaat itu chen tidak mau menikah dengan Chanyeol sahabatnya tetapi takdir berkata lain disaat akan melahirkan pendarahan hebat terjadi dan hanya luhan lah yang dapat tertolong.

"dad kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau akan pulang?" manja luhan pada chanyeol.

luhan hanya akan menjadi manja pada daddy nya dan baekhyun saja.

"daddy ingin membuatmu terkejut honey~"

"ya aku terkejut dad. aku rindu sekali~~"

luhan memeluk chanyeol erat meraka sekarang berada di sofa ruang tamu.

"daddy lebih terkejut, ada apa dengan rambut ini dan apa-apaan dengan seragam ini eoh?" tanya chanyeol heran melihat penampilan putri yang lebih murip putra semata wayangnya.

"aisshh dad ini kan tren" elak luhan

"tren apanya, terakhir daddy lihat dirimu tidak terlalu tomboy seperti sekarang. apaa-apaan rambut ini?? bahkan kau terlihat seperti namja sekarang eoh berapa tinggi mu?" tanya chanyeol serius mengacak-acak rambut luhan

"aku 168 cm, memangnya kenapa ini bagus kok baekkie saja memujinya" jawab luhan enteng sambil merapihkan kembali surai madunya

"kau ini yeoja honey~ berpenampilan lah seperti yeoja, kau akan cantik dengan tubuh tinggi sepert itu sayang"

"tidak mau aku terlihat tampan seperti ini" jawabnya berlari ke arah kamarnya di lantai 2.

"aissh anak itu. Apa aku salah mendidiknya, chenni-ya lihat kelakuan putri mu apa kau dulu menginginkan seorang putra. Cik!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Luhan Pov**

"luhannie cepatlah nanti kita terlambat Nam songsaenim akan menghukum kita kalau telat, kita belum mengganti baju soalnya"

aishh berisik sekali bocah itu, dan bagaimana bisa ini aku tidak membawa baju olahraga aishh benar-benar hari tersial, ya bagaimana ini.

"ehm, baek sepertinya aku lupa membawa baju olahraga ku"

baekhyun menghampiriku untuk ikut mencari baju olahraga yang jelas aku lupa membawanya.

"yak luhannie bagaimana bisa kau lupa, aishh bagaimana ini kita pasti akan telat" wajah menggemaskan itu berubah jadi panik aku merasa kasihan juga melihatnya seperti ingin menangis itu.

"kau duluan saja, aku akan ke koperasi untuk membelinya cha! nanti kau telat"

aku menyuruhnya untuk duluan saja, dari pada aku tega membiarkannya di hukum apalagi Nam songsaenim agak gila memberikan hukuman pada gadis apalagi gadis seperti baekhyun yang menurut gosip- fakta sih sebenarnya kalau nam joohyuk atau nam songsaenim menaruh hati pada gadis mungilku ini aku tidak terima pokoknya bukan tidak mungkin nanti ia memberikan hukuman pada gadisku(?) untuk kepuasan hasratnya aisshh memikirkannya saja membuatku ingin membunuhnya.

"tidak mau, pokoknya aku mau sama luhannie biar kita dapat hukuman bersama"

yak! bagaimana ini aku tidak kuat melihat wajah merajuk menggemaskannya itu. Aku dekati saja, aku tarik pinggangnya dan memberikan kecupan di samping bibirnya, omong-omong ini ketiga kalinya aku menciumnya awalnya baekhyun sempat marah dan tidak mau menyapaku 3hari karena menciumnya tapi sungguh aku tidak mencium tepat di bibirnya tapi lebih ke samping bibir mungilnya itu padahal aku ingin sekali hehehe.

"baiklah ayok antarkan aku ke koperasi" ajakku sambil menggenggam tangannya mungilnya ya walaupun tanganku dengannya tidak berbeda jauh tapi sungguh untuk ukuran baekhyun tangannya sangat mungil sangat cocoklah untuk ku genggam.

Di saat seperti ini aku merasa kenapa? kenapa aku tidak terlahir seperti pria saja aku ingin sekali nanti menikah dengan baekhyun mempunyai anak dengannya dan menjadi keluarga tapi aku sadar itu tidak akan terjadi sampai kapanpun. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku seperti ini? dan apa orientasi sexsualku, ya aku lesbi hanya untuk baekhyun seorang hanya untuk dia. Aku dulu sempat menyukai seorang pria di cina saat aku masih sekolah di yayasan milik apa di cina, tapi ia meninggalkanku saat kami sudah meresmikan hubungan meninggalkanku tanpa jejak bahkan kelurganya pun sama tak ada yang dapat dihubungi mereka terlalu tertutup aku kecewa kenapa lelaki itu jahat sekali saat kenaikanku ke kelas 2 shs aku ingin pindah agar sedih ku tidak berlarut dan daddy memindahkan ku ke sekolah milik daddy di korea sebenarnya aku beberapa kali kesini tempat kelahiran daddy untuk berlibur dan tentu saja bertemu Yongjae haelmoni dan Yoora imo dan sekarang aku sudah menetap disini untuk keluarga mama di cina sesekali aku akan berlibur kesana untuk menjenguk mereka. pertemuanku denga baekhyun itu saat aku menjadi murid baru di yayasan milik daddy ini. Aku yang memang saat itu termasuk murid introvert tidak memiliki teman dan saat istirahat mereka semua pergi untuk memenuhi perut lapar mereka masing tapi tidak dengan baekhyun ia menghampiri ku sambil membawa sekotak bekalnya dan menawariku lebih tepatnya memaksaku untuk menyuap sesuap makanan yang ia sodorkan tapi entah kenapa aku tersihir melihat wajah mungilnya. Cantik sekali yeoja ini aku seperti melihat mama padahal aku tidak tahu mamah dulu, hanya melihat lewat fotonya saja dan tatapan polos mama di foto mirip sekali dengan tatapan polos baekhyun juga bibir mungilnya apalagi daddy bilang mama itu bertubuh mungil aku yang tinggi ini menurun pada appa. Dan sejak saat itulah aku menyukai semua yang ada di diri baekhyun ia orang yang ceria punya banyak teman dan sangat menyukai anak kecil, pernah waktu itu aku ajak kerumah yoora imo dan seharian pula ia hanya bermain dengan jessy sepupuku yang berumur 5 tahun sampai jessy tidak mau dengan eommanya sendiri, dia bisa mengambil hati seorang anak. Penampilan ku pun berubah semua karna aku ingin menjadi apa yang baekhyun sukai, ia perna bilang kalau aku itu mirip sekali dengan idolanya aktor cina Xi Luhan nama kamipun mirip, aku yang penasaran mencari-cari Xi Luhan dan aku mulai meniru gaya rambutnya aku memotong sama persis dengannya dan saat aku menunjukkannya pada baekhyun dia terkejut dia kira aku Xi Luhan idolanya memujiku tampan hehe anak itu, itu sebabnya di senang sekali menyisir rambutku tapi tidak jarang pula dia menginginkan aku yang berambut panjang sepertinya, sungguh aku sangat menyukai anak itu.

 **Luhan Pov End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari eskul baekhyun, luhan mengajak baekhyun untuk pulang kerumahnya sebelumnya ia juga sudah meminta izin pada nyonya byun dan tuan park karena sungguh baekhyun adalah anak kesayang keluarga itu padahal baekhyun mempunyai adik bernama Taehyung yang masih berada di bangku JHS dan Oppanya Mingyu yang berada di bangku kuliah, mungkin faktor anak gadis satu-satunya di keluarga Byun.

"luhannie aku tidak membawa baju ganti, lebih baik kita pulang ke rumah ku dulu ayo~ " rengek baekhyun manja menarik-narik bawah jas seragam luhan.

"aniyooo~ kau bisa memakai baju ku baby~" jawab luhan enteng sambil membuka pintu mobil sport daddynya

"baju kau itu semuanya baju namja aku malas sekali~" rajuknya lagi meipatkan tangan di dadanya

"aisshh kau lupa kalo aku itu pernah feminim baek tentu saja baju yeojaku masih ada di lemariku, cha cepatlah masuk tuan putri~" jawab luhan sambil mempersilahkan baekhyun masuk.

"ishhh kau menggelikan~" jawab baekhyun menepuk pundak luhan pelan dan mulai memasuki mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampainya di mension park pukul 4 sore, luhan menggenggam tangan baekhyun memasuki rumah bak istana itu, baekhyun sih udah biasa kerumah luhan karena memang luhan itu anak konglomerat daddy nya pengusaha muda itu yang dapat baekhyun dengar dari beberapa temennya, baekhyun itu gaterlalu mau tahu urusan keluarga orang lain hanya cukup berteman saja itu sudah cukup baginya.

 **Baekhyun Pov**

seperti biasa luhan selau menggenggam tanganku kemanapun ia pergi, ia seperti takut sekali kalau aku hilang di sampingnya hehe aku dan luhan itu cuman berbeda 1 tahun aku lebih muda 1 tahun darinya dia aku panggil eonnie tapi gak mau malah dia pengen aku panggil oppa aishhh memang luhan jadi aku panggil luhan aja, sebenarnya luhan itu cantik tapi aku tidak tahu alasan dia tidak mau merubah tampilannya ah biarkan saja aku tidak mau memaksa kehendak seseorang. Saat aku sudah memasuki mensionnya seperti ada yang aneh rumah ini lebih berwarna dari yang biasanya dan juga banyak beberapa maid berlalu lalang. Aku yang penasaran pun bertanya pada luhan.

"Luhannie ada apa ramai sekali sepertinya?" luhan yang kutanya hanya tersenyum, sambil mengedipkan matanya. aishh aku tidak tahu ia bisa cantik dan tampan secara bersamaan membuat pipiku merah saja. yak ada apa denganku.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama daddy~" jawabnya berbinar-binar.

"daddy?" tanyaku

" ya baek daddy ku sudah pulang dari german kemarin"

ku lihat luhan senang sekali, bukannya aku tidak mau tapi aku cuman aku hanya sahabatnya memangnya tak ada keluarganya yang datang untuk merayakan kepulangan daddynya.

"apa tidak apa aku ikut makan bersama kalian lu? memangnya keluarga dari daddy mu tidak kau undang untuk merayakan?" tanyaku padanya yang di balas tatapan datar olehnya.

"tentu saja sudah baek mereka kemarin malam, jadi untuk sekarang aku ingin mengenalkan gadis cantikku ini pada daddy~"

aishh apa-apaan itu dengan 'gadis cantikku' memangnya aku kekasihnya, lu kumohon normal lah kembali.

"aku seperti gadis yang akan kau jodohkan dengan daddy mu lu hehe" ucap ku bercanda

"tidak akan" jawabnya padat singkat dan jelas sambil menarikku ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda daddy nya luhan datang, kalau begini aku tidak akan pulang.

"lulu~ ini sudah malam tapi daddy mu belum pulang juga~ aku tidak ingin pulang malam~" rajukku mendongak keatas mentap wajah luhan sambil menyender pada dada sedikit berisinya hehe.

jadi posisinya aku menyender pada dadanya sedangkan tanganku memainkan jemarinya yang berada diperutku sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain sibuk memainkan ponselnya, saat aku bertanya ia menyodorkan ponselnya padaku dan aku membacanya terkejut, aishh luhan memang memiliki banyak cara.

 **Luhan**

 ** _sent a picture_**

 ** _Anyeong Ahjumma sepertinya tuan putri kita sedang tertidur pulas sekali tidak enak membangunkannya sedangkan acara dinner dengan daddy ku malam nanti apa boleh gadis cantik ini menginap dirumahku besok kami libur karena besok adalah minggu Ahjumma_**

 **Eomma Byun**

 ** _Aisshh anak itu, yasudah tolong jagakan putri ku luhan-ah dia suka merepotkan kalau bangun nanti, bilang padanya Ahjumma mengizinkan. ne Anyeong luhan-ah_**

 **Luhan**

 ** _ne Ahjumma gomawo. akan aku sampaikan_**

"bagaimana heum~" ujar luhan mengecup bahuku yang terbuka.

"yakkk! lulu emang selalu bisa, menyebalkan~" kesalku memukul kedua lengannya yang memeluk perutku erat.

"lu~ eunghhh"

aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba luhan mencium bahuku menghirup daerah sekitar leher dan bahuku. Kini aku hanya memakai mini dress berwarna hitam beberapa cm di atas lutut milik luhan yang bahkan aku menjamin dress ini masih baru belum pernah terpakai dress dengan bahu terbuka. Sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa harus berpakaian seperti ini jika hanya dinner dalam rumah ah lupakan itu sekarang luhan sudah mulai menjilat belakang leherku sungguh aku takut kenapa luhan jadi seperti ini dan lagi ini menggelikan seperti ada sesuatu basah di belakang leherku, cukup luhan ini tidak pantas aku ingin berkata seperti itu tapi tertahan oleh desahanku. Sungguh aku takut.

 **Ting~**

 **Ting~**

 **Ting~**

aku melihat ponsel luhan berbunyi di tanganku dan aku sangat berterimakasih untung si penelpon.

"lu~ emhh lu~ ada ahh yang mene ehhlpon~"

aku bersusah payah untuk berkata di sela-sela desahanku. Syukurlah luhan menghentikan ciumannya pada leherku dan melepaskan pelukannya segera mengangkat telpon yang ku dengar itu adalah daddy nya.

"eoh? daddy sudah di jalan? oke kami akan menunggu, cepatlah pulang~"

aku baru tahu selain denganku ternya lulu bisa manja juga dengan daddy nya bahkan lebih manja cik!

"chagiya cepatlah siap-siap daddy akan segera pulang, dan mianhae~ rapihkan rambutmu hehe aku keluar untuk mengecek nanti kau turun saja menyusul ne~"

lulu apa-apaan itu panggilan 'chagiya' seperti aku kekasihnya saja aishhh aku tidak boleh terbawa suasana.

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah mendengar luhan berteriak dari bawah sana aku cepat-cepat merapihkan rambutku aku hanya menguncir bawah rambutku tidak terlalu kencang tetapi cukup rapih.

Saat aku turun luhan sedang mengobrol asik dengan pria tinggi berkemeja hitam di sofa ruang tamu, apakah itu daddynya kenapa terlihat muda sekali dari penampilan belakangnya yang aku lihat dan kenapa terlihat tampan hanya dari belakang saja. Saat aku sudah sampai tepat di samping pria yang bersama luhan aku menyalaminya.

"Anyeong~" sapa ku hangat sembari membungkukkan tubuhku.

Bisa ku lihat mereka ngelaihkan tatapannya padaku. Dan entah aku percaya diri atau apa. Pria itu memandangiku dengan intens dan ada sedikit senyum miring pada bibirnya yang tebal itu, tetapi kenapa jantungku bekerja 2x lipat, dan lagi kenapa kami bisa secocok itu ia memakai kemeja hitam dan celana kain hitam yang sangat pas pada tubuhnya aku dengan dress hitamku, sedangkan luhan hanya memakai kemeja putih dan celana jeans cream. aku tidak tahu kalau luhan bisa mempunya daddy setampan ini aku seperti melihat aktor di film-film yang biasa aku tonton. Tampan sekali.

 **Baekhyun Pov End**

Luhan yang melihat baekhyun sudah berada disini pun mengajak mereka untuk ke dapur yang di sulap secantik mungkin dengan lampu-lampu hias elegan dan juga lilin-lilin kecil ditambah taburan bunga mawar merah pada meja. Luhan berjalan terlebih dahulu karena dia yang paling heboh dengan acara ini. Sedangkan baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan chanyeol yang sangat tinggi sekali, chanyeol sengaja memperlambat laju kakinya ia masih ingin terus menatap wajah gadis cantik di sampingnya ini. _Kenapa bisa gadis ini cantik dan sexy dalam waktu yang sama-Chanyeol._ Luhan yang sudah duduk dibangkunya mengernyit melihat daddy nya yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada wajah cantik baekhyun.

"yak!! daddy jangan membuat baekkie takut dengan pandanganmu itu aishh" Luhan menegur daddy nya, dan chanyeol terlihat salah tingkah *cie tercyduk

Mereka akhirnya sudah duduk dengan posisi di tengah sedangkan baekhyun dan chanyeol berhadap-hadapan. Mereka makan dengan khidmat sesekali bercanda Luhan yang menjadi bahan Bullyan tak jarang pula chanyeol menanyakan beberapa hal tentang baekhyun yang hanya dijawab sesekali dengan senyum atau kekehan baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tengah malam baekhyun terbangun ini kebiasaan baekhyun memang ia yang merasa haus, tidak enak membangunkan luhan melihat luhan yang tertidur pulas dengan posisi yang ah sulit sekali dijelaskan, baekhyun yang melihatnya terkekeh.

Baekhyun memasuki dapur berjalan ke arah kulkas mengambil botol dan gelas lalu meminumnya.

 **Chanyeol Pov**

Bagaimana ini aku tidak bisa tidur kenapa pikiranku terbayang-bayang wajah cantik sahabat putriku. Adapa denganku dan Jantung ini ohhh astaga tidak mau berhenti berdetak, lama memikirnya aku jadi merasa haus. Hahh mungkin dengan sedikit air bisa merilekskan pikiranku, semoga saja.

Saat sampai di dapur aku seperti melihat seseorang, aku perhatikan seksama tubuhnya langsing, mungil dan berisi. Luhan? tidak luhan langsing tapi tidak semungil ini juga putriku tinggi tapi ini? aku kok tiba-tiba merinding astaga jangan-jangan. Tapi kok ada yang aneh aku seperti melupakan sesuatu? Oh astaga hampir lupa di rumah ini ada satu tamu aishh bahkan dia yang tadi dengan beraninya masuk dalam pikiranku, Aku coba deketin aja.

"ekhem" aku berdehem sengaja dang bisa kulihat waja cantik menggemaskannya itu kaget dan mundur lalu menundukkan kepalanya aigoo lucu sekali.

"ahh mi-anhae ah-juss-shi" gugupnya sungguh menggemaskan sekali.

"Apa kau lapar?" bisa ku lihat pipinya yang merona malu dan kardus jagung popcorn di tangannya, aku terkekeh melihatnya.

"Tak apa aku juga lapar, ayo kita buat" eh aku merasa seperti sebuah ajakan ah tidak yeol jangan sekarang aku kebutuhan biologis itu penting tapi tidak secepat ini hehe.

"ah n-ne.." jawabnya sangat lembut apa nanti di ranjang kita suaramu selembut ini aishhh!!!

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan 01.00 jadi selama satu jam kami berbincang-bincang setelah selesai memakan popcorn. Ternyata gadis menggemaskan ini sangat asik di ajak ngobrol dan seseorang yang terbuka, soal terbuka sudah sejak tadi aku menahan hasrat bagaimana tidak gadis yang ku ketahui bernama baekhyun ini mengenakan pakaian tidur yang cukup terbuka aku tidak tahu luhan memiliki baju seperti ini baju Jumpsuit berwarna cream soft dengan potongan dada rendah apalagi celananya yang bisa di katakan sangat pendek yang sangat terlihat pas di tubuh sexy nya. Tidak cukup bodoh aku melihat sesekali dia tidak nyaman mengobrol denganku dengan pakaian seperti ini sesekali ia menutupi dadanya ataupun paha nya yang terekspos jelas sekali syukurlah lampu dapur tidak dinyalakan semua jadi cukup remang pencahayaan di sini, ya walaupun aku juga ingun lihat lebih jelasnya bagaimana kulit putih halus tanpa cacat itu bersinar dibawah pencahayaan yang terang, tak kusangka kami semakin dekat bahkan ia sudah ku biasakan memanggil oppa jika ada hanya kami berdua hehe dan juga aku sudah mendapatkan kontak nya beruntungnya aku.

 **Chanyeol Pov End.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, Bulan berganti bulan kini hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah semakin dekat layaknya kekasih tak jarang baekhyun sering pergi menikmati waktu bersama dengan chanyeol dan hal itu sempat mebuat kecurigaan Luhan akhir-akhir ini hanya sedikit waktu yang Luhan luangkan untuknya bersama baekhyun karena ia pun disibukkan dengan persiapan-persiapannya untuk melanjutkan studynya di Cina atas perintah Daddy nya, dan Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Lulu~ aku pasti akan sangat merindukan mu sangattttt hiks..hikss" tangis baekhyun keluar sambil memeluk leher luhan erat sekali dia sangat sayang pada luhan sama seperti dia sayang sama chanyeol. Entahlah.

"cup cup hey~ don't cry chagi kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, jangan menangis nanti cantiknya hilang~" ujar luhan menangkup wajah baekhyun dan menghapus buliran air mata baekhyun.

Nyonya Byun dan Tuan Byun tersenyum melihat putri satu-satunya yang sangat manja seperti itu, sudah hal biasa menurutnya melihat kedekatan yang bisa dikatakan sangat dekat itu pada putri nya dan sahabatnya itu. Dan tentu juga dengan Nyonya Park haelmoni Luhan dan Park Yoora Imo Luhan mereka sudah terbiasa melihatnya, berbeda dengan Chanyeol ia malah mengernyitkan dahi melihat tatapan memuja anaknya pada 'calon kekasihnya' itu sedikit tidak wajar di lakukan oleh sesama wanita walaupun secara penampilan mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih tetap saja ada kecemburuan di hati chanyeol dan kemudia ia menampik semua yang ada di pikirannya tentang putrinya.

Acara kelulusan telah selesai dan tentu saja untuk predikat murid dengan nilai terbaik jatuh pada gadis cantik mungil siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun kedua orang tua nya sangat bangga padanya, banyak yang memberikan selamat padanya bahkan tak jarang ada beberapa siswa yang terang-terangan confess padanya tetapi hanya di tanggapi oleh senyuman dan penolakan secara halus. Kini waktu sudah pukul 5 sore acara telah selesai sedari tadi tapi masih ada 2 anak hawa di atas atap gedung sekolah, mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati semilir angin sore yang nikmat.

"Baek" ujar Luhan serius sedari tadi tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka.

baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya menoleh ke arah luhan.

"ne~"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar sahutan lembut dari sosok di sampingnya, iapun ikut menoleh pada baekhyun dan tersenyum, mengambil kedua tangan halus itu untuk dia genggam.

"kau tahu aku dalam waktu dekat ini akan berangkat jadi aku ingin banyak menghabiskan waktuku sekarang denganmu"

Biasanya luhan berbicara dengan nada manja tapi untuk sekarang ia terlihat sangat serius. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya tidak mau berbicara apa-apa ia ingin luhan yang berbicara sesuka hatinya, tapi mata baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan buliran air itu sedikit demi sedikit.

"jangan menangis, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis karenaku" ujar nya menghapus buliran itu, baekhyun cuman menggelangkan kepala pelan.

"Aku akan jujur baek untuk semuanya"

"Kau pasti sudah tau tingkah laku ku selama ini padamu, bagaimana aku ingin selalu bersamamu, aku yang selalu gelisah saat kamu gak ada barang sebentar pun di sisi ku, aku yang kadang egois melihat kamu bermain dengan lelaki, aku yang tidak mau kau jatuh cinta dengan yang lain" luhan menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"itu semua karena aku mencintaimu baek, maafkan aku. Memang ini salah sangat salah perasaan ini juga sangat tabu, bukan aku yang menginginkan perasaan ini ada baek, akupun ingin hidup kembali normal. Untuk itu aku mencoba menerima ajakan daddy untuk study ke luar bukan aku ingin melupakanmu tapi percayalah aku sangat ingin tetap berada di sisimu tapi aku sangat menyadarinya kau berhak dengan lelaki pilihanmu, untuk itu aku merelakanmu jauh dariku. Kamu masih tetap selalu ada di hatiku baek samapai kapanpun, dan berbahagialah dengan lelaki yang akan menjadi pilihanmu baek aku selalu berdoa untuk itu. " luhan mengakhiri ucapannya dengan linangan air mata pula, keadaan baekhyun bahkan tangisannya sudah meledak semenjak luhan mengakhiri ucapannya.

"HIKSSS..HIKKSSS HUAA..LUHANNIEE..HIKSSSS"

"hikss..baekkie-ya sudah jangan menangis kau lupa? hiks..aku paling tidak suka melihatmu menangis karena ku jadi berhentilah~" ujar luhan mulai dengan mode manjanya.

"maafkan aku hikss... lulu hiksss...mianhae hikss.."

"tidak apa tenanglah"

Luhan memeluk erat tubuh baekhyun yang masih sesugukkan. Beberapa menit kemudian keheningan kembali.

"Lulu~" baekhyun membuka keheningan

"iya baek~"

"dulu emm kau ingin menciumku kan?"

Luhan yang mendengarnya terkejut bagaimana bisa baekhyun mengingatkannya kejadian yang memalukan itu.

"a-apa ah sudah lupakan itu dulu sekali baek" gugup luhan

"Aku mengizinkannya" ucap baekhyun serius.

"ti-tidak baek tidak usah ayo lebih baik kita pulang" ajak luhan membawa tangan baekhyun untuk pulang.

"Luhannie~ kiss me please~" ujar baekhyun serius menatap tepat kedalam mata luhan.

"baek? bbo-bolehkah?" tanya luhan gugup. baekhyun yang mendengarnya menganggukkan palanya kencang. Biar bagaimanapun first kissnya sudah di ambil beberapa waktu lalu oleh siapa lagi kalo bukan pemilik Hanlim SHS.

Luhan mendekatan baekhyun, membawa pinggang gadis itu untuk mendekat kepadanya, dengan reflek baekhyun menaruh kedua tangannya pada bahu luhan. Perlahan wajah luhan mulai dekat sepasang hidung bangir itu menyentuh dan beberapa menit kemudian bibir yang sama-sama mungil itu menyatu hanya menyatu di antara suasana Sun set, lalu luhan mulai menggerakkan bibir bawahnya melumat bibir atas baekhyun lembut dengan reflek baekhyun meremas kemeja luhan. Mereka saling melumat menikmati bibir masing-masing, baekhyun sudah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher luhan, luhan memeluk pinggang baekhyun lebih erat sampai tidak ada sekat diantara mereka. Ciuman itu berlangsung hingga 2 menit luhan yang lebih dulu melepasnya melihat baekhyun kehabisan nafas.

"cikk, kau terlihat sudah ahli apa kau pernah berciuman sebelumnya baek?" tanya luhan bercanda.

"ahhh i-itu ne ah-ah ani" ujar baekhyun gugup dan bingung.

"tak apa chagi hehe, first kiss ku sudah di ambil juga kok oleh orang masa lalu" ujar luhan. Baekhyun cuman tersenyum membayangkan first kiss nya dengan chanyeol.

"kajja kita pulang~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar luhan ke bandara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersiap untuk ke jeju karena chanyeol membuat pesta Anniversary Perusahaannya disana dan mereka semua karyawan chanyeol di beri kebebasan untuk membawa keluarga ataupun kekasihnya. Ya kekasih Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menjadi kekasih walaupun Usia mereka terpaut cukup jauh yaitu 18 tahun tetapi di lihat dari manapun mereka terlihat seperti hanya terpaut 5 atau 6 tahun Chanyeol masih terlalu tampan untuk di Panggil Ahjussi. Untuk keluarga mereka sudah mengetahui tentang kedekatan chanyeol baekhyun dan resminya hubungan mereka, dan mereka semua awalnya tidak setuju karena bagaimanapun baekhyun seumuran dengan luhan selaku putri chanyeol dan akhirnya chanyeol meyakinkan mereka semua bahwa ia sudah menerima konsekuensi apapun dari hubungannya dan akan membahagiakan baekhyun semampu yang dia bisa dan itu semua Atas dasar Cinta tapi satu yang tidak tahu tentang ini yaitu Luhan karena baekhyun tidak mau luhan memusingkan hubungan Daddy dan sahabat nya ini saat luhan sedang fokus untuk study nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **at Pulau Jeju**

Mereka semua karyawan chanyeol tengah asyik menikmati liburan mereka bersama keluarga maupun kekasih mereka. Tak banyak yang bergosip tentang Direkturnya dan 'Calon Istri' ya yang mereka tahu Baekhyun adalah calon istrinya.

"Aku berani jamin anak mereka akan seperti dewa dan dewi nanti" ucap jaehyun pada teman-temannya seprofesinya.

"ya aku setuju denganmu jae" ujar Taeyong santai

"padahal Byun Baekhyun itu cantik sekali bahkan aku ingin merebutnya dari Park Sajangnim hehe" ujar Daehyun manager IT diperusahaan

"tak apasih jika keluargamu sudah tak ingin melihatmu lagi" ujar Jaehyun datar

"tapi aku dengar-dengar sih noona byun sahabat dari noona park luhan" ujar jeonghan

"tak apa baby mereka akan menjadi ibu anak yang serasi" seungchol menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

Biarkan mereka menggosip ria.

 **Privat Island (in Jeju)**

"suka?" tanya chanyeol melihat tingkah baekhyun yang berlari-lari suasana pulau privat ini.

"sangat Oppa suka sekaliiiii~"

mereka berada di luaran hotel yang mereka tempati.

"mau ke pantai?" tanya chanyeol memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dari belakang.

"boleh kah?" tanya baekhyub polos.

"tentu saja baby~"

"kajjaaaaa~"

"Indah sekaliii tapi tidak berpenghuni aku takut~" ujar baekhyun sambil memeluk chanyeol

"tenang baby ada aku"

"sama saja aku takut dan ini sudah sore ayok kita ke hotel saja~" ujar baekhyun sepertinya sudah panik ketakutan.

"ckck oke oke kita ke hotel"

Di Hotel berkelas semua kebutuhan apapun ada, hotel ini biasa di boking untuk pasangan yang tengah berbulan madu. Tidak untuk chanbaek cikss orang kaya memang bebas.

Kini sudah puku 20.00 mereka sudah makan malam, sekarang mereka hanya bersantai di sofa bulat ruang tamu, acara party di adakan besok malam karena para karyawan masih merasakan lelah perjalanan.

"Asik sekali menonton apa?" tanya chanyeol menghampiri kekasih mungilnya.

"Drama Park bo gum oppa aigooo dia tampan sekali~"

"sungguh? bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol Oppa hem?" Baekhyun merona malu.

"Tentu saja Park Chanyeol Oppa lebih tampan hehe"

"menggemaskan sekali kekasihku ini~"

chanyeol tak hentinya mengecup seluruh wajah baekhyun hingga tanpa sadar bibirnya terhenti pada bibir baekhyun mengecupnya sebentar lalu berubah menjadi ciuman dengan lumatan lembut lama seperti itu ciumannya berubah menjadi ciuman menuntut, bahkan tangan chanyeol sudah bergerak meremas bokong padat baekhyun.

"eunghhhh~" baekhyun mengerang merasakan remasan pada bokongnya. ia hanya bisa pasrah chanyeol melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya.

chanyeol mulai membuka jubah transparan baekhyun, dan sekarang hanya tersisa mini dress soft pink dengan tali spaghetti yang dikenakan baekhyun.

"eungghh ahhh ahh" desah baekhyun saat chanyeol mulai menjilati lehernya dan memberi satu tanda di sana.

chanyeol yang akan menurunkan mini dress sebatas dada itu terhenti saat melihat cekalan tangan baekhyun di lengannya, ia menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak.

"jangan di sini~"

mendapat lampu hijau dari baekhyun, chanyeol segera menggendong bridal style baekhyun menuju kamar mereka yang di dominasi puti coklat dengan aroma semerbak mawar putih.

tanpa menunggu lama, chanyeol membanting baekhyun lembut menurunkan mini dress sebatas pinggang dan langsung memperlihatkan payudara padat dan bulat dengan ukuran lumayan besar namun sangat pas, chanyeol melihatnya tersenyum dan membangkitkan libidonya, penisnya di bawah sanah sudah sangat tegak bahkan vagina baekhyun sudah sangat basah sejak tadi, chanyeol tak percaya baekhyun tidak memakai bra. Chanyeol bermain pada payudara cantik baekhyun mengisap dan menyedotnya kuat-kuat tangan satunya tidak mau dia buat diam dia remas payudara sebelah kanan baekhyun memelintir puting kemerahan itu dengan ganas.

"AAANGGH aaahhh eunghhhh ahh oppa ahhh~"

"eumhhh ahhh oppa~"

"Euhhh ahhh"

Setelah asik bermain payudara baekhyun chanyeol menaikkan rok dress baekhyun keatas terpampanglah underware pink senada dengan warna dressnya. Chanyeol mengendus aroma basah underware baekhyun.

"Eunghhhh~"

Perlahan chanyeol mulai menurunkan underware itu baekhyun yang tersadar marapatkan kedua pahan putih padat itu, ia malu.

"op-oppa~" cicitnya

"Tenanglah baby~ kau akan terbiasa" ujar chanyeol mencoba menenangkan baekhyun.

Underware sudah terlepas pada kaki baekhyun. Chanyeol mula membuka kaki Baekhyun.

"oppaaa~ aku maluuu" ujar baekhyun medudukan dirinya, menekuk dan merepatkan kaki beningnya serapat mungkin satu tangannya menutupi puting payudaranya sedangkan tangan lain berusaha menaikkan tali pada lengannya, bibir yang membengkak di tambah rambut hitamnya yang sudah sangat acak-acakkan. Baekhyun yang seperti malah makin menggoda di mata chanyeol, Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan. ia membanting baekhyun agak kasar mencium baekhyun menutut dan meraba,meremas payudara yang sudah terpenuhi kiss mark.

"oppaahhh ahhhh enghhhhh"

"tenang lah baby kau akan terbiasa percayalah padaku, aku akan bermain lembut" ujar chanyeol tulus dan itu sangat tampan sekali di mata baekhyun, akhirnya baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mulai memuruti chanyeol untuk membuka kakinya. Sungguh ia sangat malau bagaimana bisa seseorang melihat vaginanya dengan jelas.

Saat chanyeol membuka kaki mulus itu pemandangan indah terlihat vagina segar dengan pipi vagina yang gemuk rambut-rambut halus yang tidak terlalu lebat, lubang yang masih rapat klitoris yang lancip, berwarna pink segar alami dengan cairan yang membuat vagina itu memiliki kilatan, bagaimana bisa ia bisa merawat dengan sehat seperti ini. Tanpa babibu chanyeol langsung menjilat vagina itu.

"AAAHHHHHHH OPPAA eunghhhh~" baekhyun mendesah hebat merasakan sensasi hangat mengampiri vaginanya di bawah sanah.

"enhhahahammmhaaaaa anghhhh"

chanyeol menghisap dan menjilatnya berutal, sampai baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas saking nikmatnya.

"aahhhh emghh ahhhhh oohhh ohhh"

"AANHHHH OPPAAAAA"

Baekhyun menyemburkan cairannya tepat di muka chanyeol. Setelah lemas baekhyun langsung melihat keadaan chanyeol ia kaget melihat wajah tampan chanyeol di penuhi cairan miliknya dia sangat malu buru-buru dia bangun untuk mengambil kain lap tanpi tangannya di cekal.

"Mianhae oppa mianhae~" ucapnya kalut. chanyeol yang melihatnya terkekeh wajahnya sudah bersih dari cairan baekhyun.

"lanjutkan ketahap selanjutnya, aku akan bermain lembut percayalah, jika sakit kau bisa mencakarku atau menjambakku atau kau bisa menggigitku baby~" ujar chanyeol tulus. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan palanya polos.

chanyeol mulai membuka satu persatu baju yang melekat ditubuhnya, saat membuka celana sekaligus underware nya baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya malu, tapi chanyeol dengan sigap membawa wajahnya untuk menatapnya.

"kau harus melihatnya baby~ dia menginginkan mu~"

"oppaaa" rajuk baekhyun malu.

Saat sudah terlepas semua, chanyeol mendekatkan diri pada baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tadi sempat melihat mendadak blank _Besar sekali dan panjang aku bisa mati kalau sampai masuk, ya tuhan aku takut- Baekhyun_ ia masih menatung.

"oop-ooppa a-a-apa i-itu a-ak-kan ma-ma-masuk?" ucap baekhyun gugup sangat.

chanyeol terkekeh sambil memposisikan baekhyun agar nanti nyaman dengan hentakanya.

"tentu saja sayang kau itu elastis, di awal memang tapi kau dengar kata-kataku yang tadi oke?"

"ne"

chanyeol sudah memposisikan penis tegangnya pada vagina baekhyun, baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh chanyeol dan memejamkan mata, bisa ia rasakan ujung penis chanyeol menyentuh lubangnya. Saat kepala penis chanyeol sudah masuk, chanyeol mulai mendorongnya perlahan baekhyun mengernyit merasakan tulang vaginanya dipaksa melebar, chanyeol yang mengerti mulai mencium bibirnya agar meredahkan sakitnya nanti setelah dirasakan baekhyun mulai menikmati ciumannya. Chanyeol mendorong penuh penis besarnya ia merasakan sesuatu robek disana _itu pasti selaput darahnya-Chanyeol_ ia juga berasakan gigitan kuat pada bibir bawahnya belum lagi kuku-kuku yang menancap pada bahunya dan rambutnya yang tercabut beberapa helai tapi sakit yang dirasakannya tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang di rasakan kekasihnya di bawahnya. _Sakit Sekali-Chanyeol._

JLEBB !!!!

"AAAAAANGGHHH CHANYEOL OPPA HENTIKAN ANHHH KUMOHOON HIKSSS... SAKIT SEKALI OPPA HIKS..EOMMAAA HIKSSS" Teriak baekhyun menggelegar merasakan sesuatu robek dibawah sana dan tulang vaginanya bergeser atau melebar.

"oopaaaa hiksss...sakittt" tangis baekhyun sungguh aku tidak tega melihatnya.

"baby baby cupp tenanglah, oke oke aku berheti" ujar chanyeol seraya berdiri dan akan mencabut penisnya

"tidak oppa biarkan hiks..ber..hikss bergeraklah"

"Apa tak apa?"

"ne bergeraklah oppa"

"Annnfghhhhhhhh ahhhhhh uuhhh ojhh ah ah ah ah ah oopp ah ah ya ahhh ah~"

desah baekhyun menggema di kamar hotel luas itu, tubuhnya terhentak-hentak dibawah kukungan lengan chanyeol.

"Arrghhttt"

"Abghhh ohhh ah ah ah ahanghhhhh"

"arghhtt ouhh baby ur so argtt tight baby"

"oppaaahh anghh ah ah ah ya di ahh sanahhh ah ah ah ah"

Desah mereka bersahut-sahutan. Chanyeol semakin kencang menggenjot tubuh baekhyun bahkan sesekali baekhyun terantuk headbad,

sudah beberapa kali mereka mencoba posisi tapi chanyeol belum mencapai orgasme, ini adalah kali ke dua ia melakukan sex dalam hidupnya dulu ia adalah masih remaja polos tubuhnya masih belum matang sempurna, dan sekarang adalah puncak kematangan tubuhnya ia akan memberikan banyak anak untuk baekhyun, bahkan baekhyun tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali orgasme tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah.

"angghhh ah ah anhhhhhh pe pe lanh pelanhh oppa ahhh lel ahh~"

"sedikit lagi babyi argtt argttthh"

"Angghhhhhh ooohh uuhh ah ah ah"

Dan satu Hentakan lagi.

"Anghhhhhhh ah mmahhh"

CROT ~

"ARGGGHTT"

Chanyeol menembakkan spermanya dalam Rahim baekhyun banyak sekitar 4 tembakan ia layangkan. Sedangkan baekhyun menerimanya dengan memejamkan mata ia bisa merasakan sesuatu hangat memenuhi organ didalam perutnya, akhirnya dia sudah sangat lemas dan mengantuk. Mereka sex menghabiskan waktu 5 jam untuk pencapaian chanyeol.

"Baby~"

"hemmm"

"kapan masa suburmu tiba?"

"terhitung dari kemarin, 2 hari yang lalu aku baru selesai menstruasi oppa~"

"benarkah???"

"ne oppa"

"oppa~"

"jika aku hamil oppa mau menjadi appa nya?"

"tentu saja baby dia darah dagingku tentu saja aku appanya"

"oppa yakin?"

"bahkan jika kau hamil sekarang? besok pun aku sanggup menikahimu baek"

"aissshhh oppaaaa seperti drama saja~"

"kajjaaaa tidur baby~"

"ne jaljayo chanyeol oppa~"

"nado jaljayoo baekhyunnie baby~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END.**

 **huwaaaaaaa gangerti lagi sebenernya ini !! akutuh paling gabisa bikin OneShoot dan ini soksoan bikin OneShoot Alhasil bisa sampe panjang gini gimana dong pasti pada boring ya bacanya karena kebanyakan word /huhuhu. chaptered(?) udah bisa dipastikan gabakal completed kaya ff ku yang lain aku rencananya mau discontinued ff yang aku pub tapi kalo emang ada yang masih minat sama dua ff ku yang lain ya bisa sih aku terusin hehe /gaya / mumpung aku belum kerja ini masih pengangguran hehe.** **Dan btw itu Mama nya luhan fix banget aktris fav cina itu Michelle chen pasti kalian tau kan ituloh cewek yang mukanya bocah bener entah kenapa aku lihat dia mirip2 sama baek gitu tatapannya juga paling suka bibir mungilnya itu kaya liat bibir baek padahal beda hehe yg pernah nonton you are the apple of my eye pasti tau wkw.**

 **Adakah yang minat Sequel? hehe mau kasih side story luhan mungkin dengan bumbu kehidupan chanbaek selanjutnya wkwkwwk. Terserah deng masih mending kalo masih ada yang baca haha.**

 **pye pye. Review ya juseyo ~**


End file.
